Prisoner
by editsullivan
Summary: Cuffed and chained, Jarael is brought in front of the Sith Lord she had known in the past as Alek. While staying on his ship, her simple world would turn upside down when she realizes the man she once knew still cared for her. Rated M for mature!


**Prisoner**

The ship was just like any other ship she had seen before. The only difference was that _this_ _one was bigger and well kept_, Jarael thought as she and the other pirates were ushered deeper into the spaceship controlled by the Sith Empire. Their flags were proudly displayed on every corner of the smooth floored corridors showing the newcomers who was in charge.

Cuffed and chained, Jarael fumed on the inside. She knew one day trouble would end up finding her when she made a choice to side with the pirates. But she couldn't say no when they offered her a life she didn't want to refuse. After Zayne's death, she felt lost and confused. The world she had known suddenly disappeared bringing nothing but emptiness and sorrow into her life. To stay sane, she had to leave their home on Coruscant and kept moving in hopes to forget and heal. Every time she thought about Zayne, her heart ached like a burning hole within her chest. But as the years passed, this burning feeling dissipated giving her some relief.

"Move." The Sith trooper said pushing the pirate in front of Jarael.

Turning back, the man's dark face morphed into a vicious grin showing up perfect rows of golden teeth.

"Don't touch me you scum." He growled.

Without saying a word, the trooper smacked the butt of his gun into the man's face instantly knocking his teeth out.

With a painful cry, the pirate dropped to his knees and cradled his bloody face. While he whined and moaned, Jarael watched as some of his golden teeth rolled toward her and stopped at the front of her boots.

Disgusted, she stepped back and collided with another man behind her.

"Stay quiet Offshoot or you could be next." He whispered into her ear. "And that pretty face of yours will regret it."

Jarael wished she still had her shock staff. Without her weapon, she felt naked and vulnerable. The last thing she wanted to accomplish was her teeth getting knocked out. Although she was able to take care of herself, not like some of the others, still, she didn't want to take a risk to get hurt.

Sooner or later, she would need to find a way to escape and this is what kept her mind busy while the line slowly moved.

"I'm no prisoner." She murmured, watching the long line of men in colorful clothes walking in front of her like lambs to the slaughter. When the front of the line reached the double doors, one-by-one they were let through into a larger section of the ship. When it was Jarael's turn to step through the threshold, suddenly, the trooper grabbed her arm and jerked her away from everyone.

"You." He said through his metal mask. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" She exclaimed trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"I have an order to bring you upstairs." He replied in a monotone tone pulling her with him.

"Order by whom?" She asked puzzled.

When the soldier didn't reply, reluctantly, she followed him to the elevator. Inside the elevator was more troopers wearing the same silver/white uniform.

Not even a minute went by when the elevator stopped and the door opened.

Stepping into a wide corridor lit up with arrays of lights, Jarael curiously looked around.

This part of the ship _looked much nicer than the one downstairs, _she thought with awe. Whoever lived up here was possibly the owner. This unpleasant thought made her shiver for a split second. She never considered it, but the reason she might be here because of her looks. Jarael never regarded herself pretty, she always thought of herself as a tomboy, however, she was well aware of how some men looked at her sometimes. A few times during her raids with the pirates, she ran into a few of these pigs that tried to force themselves on her. However, they always met with the wrath of her staff and fists ending up cowering back in fear and shame.

But this time, she had no staff and her hands were cuffed causing her pulse to elevate.

She had no idea who owned this rig, but she knew one thing, she would not go down without a fight.

To her amazement, the owner was someone she knew from the past, a familiar face she hadn't seen in ages. Although half of his face was covered with a metal plate, Jarael recognized his eyes. The same eyes that many times looked at her with great desire now bored into her soul making her uncomfortable.

As she stopped in front of him, Jarael looked into his eyes and asked in a soft tone.

"Alek?"

"Alek is dead Jarael." He said with a mechanical voice that sounded strange to her ears. "Call me Malak."

"What happened to you?" She asked confused. "Why are you wearing that hideous mask?"

"I'll explain it later." He replied with slight eagerness in his voice.

Malak had a hard time containing his excitement. When he saw her through the camera standing in line, at first, he couldn't believe his eyes. When he realized it was Jarael, he immediately ordered the soldiers to bring her to him. Even though he hadn't seen her in years, _she still looked the same and beautiful,_ he thought as his eyes measured her up.

Before she could have asked another question, he lifted up his arm and said.

"Take her to my quarters and secure her." Then he deftly turned around and walked away.

"Wait, Alek...wait!" Jarael yelled as she was dragged away. "Damn it." She growled when she realized he was ignoring her.

Holding her arm, the soldier escorted her to a lavish room. Inside the bedchamber, he took her to a chair and after pushing her down, he cuffed her hands onto the side rails. Then he walked out shutting the door behind him.

For a few minutes, Jarael tried to get out of the cuffs, but when her ivory skin turned deep red around her wrists, she stopped fidgeting. The shooting pain up her arms was unpleasant enough for her to stop trying to escape. Her attempts were futile and she didn't want to chafe her skin bloody. Desperately, she looked around to find something to break the chains, but there was nothing she could have used.

The room looked simple and elegant. From the red curtains, her eyes landed on the wide window showing the darkness of space. She wished she was out there flying far away from here. From the window, she looked at the large bed draped in blood-red silky sheets.

Swallowing hard, she licked her parched lips thinking about why Alek wanted her to be here. In the past, she was aware of his intentions, but at that time, she was not interested. Although he was not bad to look at and his skills and bravery impressed her, for some reason, she couldn't allow herself to get romantically involved with him or with anyone else for that matter. However, that changed on the night when he came to recruit her. The kiss she shared with Zayne was sweet and from that moment she knew that they were destined to be together. But he was gone and here she was on Alek's ship, and she wanted nothing more than to leave.

Time seemed to drag when finally the door opened and Malak walked in.

Fidgeting in the chair, Jarael looked up and anxiously watched as he approached her.

His red cape and matching outfit mirrored the room's decor. Stopping in front of her, he looked down and said. "Hello, Jarael. Long time no see."

Squatting down in front of her, he gazed into her accusing eyes and added.

"I know it's been years, but you don't have to be afraid...Jarael. You are safe with me."

"I'm not afraid." She said with a cold tone. "All I want is my freedom. Can you give that to me?"

Shaking his head, Malak said with a small chuckle.

"You are not my prisoner but a guest."

"Can you let me go, please?" She asked straining against the cuffs.

"I will when I can trust you." He replied measuring her up.

"You can trust me Alek." She replied feeling annoyed. "You know me."

"I told you, my name is Malak." He replied in a firm tone.

"Malak, Alek, who cares?" Jarael said with an ironic voice. "It doesn't matter that you have a nice ship, fancy clothes or an expensive room, you are still the same man, right?"

"Do you want to find out?" He asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

There was a flicker of mischief and something else in his eyes that made her uneasy. Suddenly, her cuffs sprung open reminding her whom she was dealing with. However, he didn't look like a Jedi anymore but more like a Sith. She knew very well how the Sith were cruel and power-hungry, and she had to tread carefully if she wanted to stay on his good side.

"Am I free to go?" She asked rubbing her wrists.

"And where do you want to go?" He inquired. "Back to be a scum pirate?" He added with a cynical tone.

"Maybe I am." She replied with defiance. "At least they treated me with respect."

A loud laugh came out of Malak hearing her words. With a Force, he lifted her up and as she floated in front of him, he said.

"I can imagine that."

"What are you doing?" She asked as she struggled against his powers.

"I'll show you respect." He said and then he added. "But first, you need a good scrub. You stink, Jarael."

She wanted to say no she doesn't, but when she thought about her last wash, which was over a week ago, redness crept up her pale face thinking that she must have smelled like sour cheese and this thought embarrassed her. Still, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I don't need one." She replied with defiance.

"Don't make me scrub you down." Malak said with a smug voice.

For a split second, she wanted to snap back and tell him to go to hell, but the way he looked at her she was sure he'll do exactly what he said.

"Alright, I'll do it." She replied.

"Good answer." Malak replied and then he let her go.

As she walked toward the washroom, she turned around and asked.

"Are you going to take that mask off anytime soon?"

"No." He said in a firm tone. Malak was not looking forward to showing her his deformed face. However, if she stayed, eventually the mask had to come off, but as of right now, he wanted to keep it on.

The washroom smelled pleasantly nice when she entered and closed the door shutting Malak out. She was not used to a clean washroom_ like this one,_ she thought, measuring up the white tiled sterile room. Living with the pirates had its fun, but it also came with a prize. As Jarael gradually became one of them, washing was not her forte.

Walking to the shower, she turned on the water and then swiftly looked around to find an escape route. However, there was nothing, not even an air shaft where she could have escaped through. With a frown, she approached the sink and looked into the spotless mirror.

"He is right." She murmured staring at her unkempt hair and dirty face. "I look like crap."

Then, she lifted her arm and sniffed at her armpit.

"Well...could be worse." She said with a sour expression.

Looking toward the door, she wondered if he was still standing there. Before she took off her clothes, she made sure the door was locked. Then she got out of her soiled clothes and stepped inside the metal walled shower enjoying the refreshing warm water.

While she scrubbed her arms and legs, her thoughts were on Malak. She wondered what happened to him. He was not the same person she remembered, but something more, something more dangerous she sensed it. The mask he wore _must be to intimidate_, she thought as she started to wash her hair. Indeed he looked menacing, but Jarael was not afraid of him._ He might make some shaking in their boots with that look but not me, _she thought with a sly grin.

While she was in the shower, Malak restlessly paced in the room.

He wished he could have accompanied her, but he didn't want to be too intrusive. In the past, she rejected him a few times, which hurt him and he was not looking forward to being rejected again.

_No, _he thought. _This time I want her to come to me and beg me. _

He wondered how she ended up with the pirates. When they caught them on Yavin 4 stealing Sith artifacts, he wanted to execute them, but when he saw her, he was glad he did not follow through with his plan. Then his thought went to Zayne and was curious what had happened to him. The last time he saw him was when he tried to recruit Jarael. The memory of them kissing in front of him was still bitter to swallow. But now things have changed. She was here without Zayne and _that's all that mattered,_ Malak eagerly thought.

Then he heard the shower turn off. With anticipation, he waited for her to step out of the refresher. A few minutes later wrapped in a burgundy robe, Jarael opened the door and walked out.

"I need to wash them." She said with a frown, holding her clothes.

"I'll take care of that don't worry." Malak replied while his eyes roamed over her svelte figure and then landed on her bare feet. He had never seen her like this and this excited him tremendously. The thought of her not wearing anything underneath the robe made his pulse quicken. Swallowing hard, he motioned for her to come closer.

Reluctantly, she approached him and dropped her clothes in front of his boots.

"I guess this fancy room of yours comes with a maid service as well?" She asked with a smug face.

"Indeed." He replied. "But this is your room, not mine."

"My room?" She asked puzzled. Jarael was sure this was Malak's bedchamber. Frowning, she asked again. "What are you planning to do with me?"

"Nothing at the moment." He replied. In reality, he wished to tear the robe off and take her, but _that would be unethical and wrong,_ he thought disheartened. He wanted her to love him and not fear or loathe him. Trying to derail his thoughts of her, he asked.

"Where is Zayne? How come he is not with you?"

At the mentioning of Zayne, her face turned sorrowful. Looking at the floor, she said in a low voice.

"He is gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Malak replied. Although he disliked Zayne for taking Jarael from him, in his heart he did miss him sometimes. He was a good kid and a great friend.

"How did he die?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said with a sullen face trying to fight the tears that were threatening to blur her vision.

"Alright." He replied and then he said. "It's getting late and I need to retire for the night. Make yourself comfortable. I will send someone to pick up your clothes and wash them." Then he asked. "Are you hungry?"

Nodding, she said. "Yes."

After Malak locked the door behind him, Jarael looked around the room. Beside the bed with a matching dresser and the two chairs, there was nothing else in the chamber. Pulling out the top drawer she looked inside and found it empty. Then she swiftly pulled all three of them open, finding nothing in them.

_Ugh, _she thought with an unpleasant face.

Indeed she had the room for herself, but she was still a prisoner and not a guest.

Ten minutes later, while she stood at the window looking out, the door opened and a soldier walked in with a tray in his hands.

After he placed it down on the top of the dresser, he was about to leave when Jarael asked.

"What's for dinner?"

Turning toward her, he stared at her for a few seconds, and then he said.

"Food." Then he walked out and locked the door.

"Asshole." She growled and then looked at the tray.

After she finished her dinner that tasted like heaven, Jarael sucked the juice off of her fingers and then wiped her hands into the robe.

"As long as they feed me like this, I won't complain." She murmured as she walked back to the washroom to rinse her mouth and wash her hands.

When she was done, she approached the bed and slumped down on top of the covers.

"Hmmm." She moaned as the silky-soft sheet touched her face. "What a luxury he got himself into." She said in a hushed tone thinking about Malak and how he was able to accomplish all these riches. Then her troubled thoughts took her to the others down somewhere in the belly of the ship. She wondered what fate awaited them. Gradually, she drifted off to sleep hoping to get out of this situation as soon as possible. While Jarael slept like a baby, in his room Malak watched her through a hidden camera that he placed in the room while she was in the shower.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back on the lounge chair and as he let out a frustrated sigh, he rubbed the sensitive skin beneath his chin where his jaw used to be. Even if she was willing to be with him, he was unable to kiss her, and that frustrated him. His good looks were gone by Revan's rage making him a deformed monster forcing to hide behind a mask.

However, he was confident that this time, even if he has to reveal his deformity to her, he was able to persuade her to stay with him.

There was an unmistakable but faint sensation of the Force around her that she was still unaware of. He knew with time and some training she'd be a perfect mate and an apprentice to him. If he had a mouth, he would have smiled as the thought of sharing not just his powers but also his bed with her crossed his mind. It's been a while since he had been with a woman and he was enthusiastically looking forward to doing that with her.

* * *

The next morning after he ate his breakfast through a feeding tube in the privacy of his room, Malak put his mask back on and headed toward Jarael's bedchamber. She was already up when he entered the room.

Wearing the robe, she placed her hands on her hips and with a frown, she asked.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I already sent for them." Malak replied and then he stepped closer.

As he towered over her, she anxiously looked up.

Crossing her slender arms in front of her chest, she asked. "What do you want?"

"After you get dressed, I would like to show you around my ship." Malak said emphasizing the words 'my ship' proudly.

"Of course." She replied with a sly grin. "Please, show me around."

The ship was much bigger than she thought it would be. It felt like they walked miles and miles of corridors, but Jarael didn't mind at all. She was glad to be out of the room. When they reached the control room, to her surprise the commander was none other than Saul Karath, the man who once captured her and then helped them. After shaking hands with him, they exchanged a few words, but when he asked about Zayne, Jarael swiftly changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about him or think about him at the moment. Politely, she excused herself and stepped aside letting the men talk.

A half an hour later while they walked down another corridor, Jarael turned to Malak and asked.

"What are you going to do with the pirates?"

"They will be punished accordingly." Malak replied.

"What kind of punishment?" She inquired.

Turning to her, he looked into her eyes and said.

"Don't worry about them Jarael. They are scum and thieves. I still can't believe you lived amongst them. You are so much better than them you know that, right?" Saying that he gently enfolded his hand around her upper arm and pulled her closer.

From his hand, she looked at his face and said.

"Not all of them are scum as you think. I made a choice when I decided to join them. No one forced me, it was my decision alone."

"I see." Malak replied and then he added. "I hope you'll make the same decision, staying here with me. I don't want to force you."

Gazing into his eyes, she stayed quiet for a few seconds contemplating what to say. She was aware of his status and powers and she knew if she refused him it might not end well for her. She was still young and wanted to live even if it meant to do something that would lead to so to speak please him. Yes, she was well aware of his intentions and this thought made her anxious. However, this opportunity might give her a chance to escape and she wanted to take it.

"You don't have to force me into anything." She replied. "I'll stay here with you."

An instant flicker of happiness crossed his stern face. Although the mask concealed half of his face, his eyes told her everything. With a warm smile, she added.

"I appreciate your hospitality."

However, that night and the nights after that, she was locked inside her room like a prisoner. Even though she promised Malak to behave, he was no fool of trusting her blindly. He sensed that behind that sweet, innocent smile, she was planning to escape and he wanted to keep her close hoping that with time and some more persuasion, she'll stay on her own without thinking about leaving.

A week into her imprisonment, as she was about to retire for the night, Malak walked into her room locking the door behind him.

She wanted to ask what he was doing, but she already knew why he was here.

As her pulse started to accelerate, Jarael nervously closed and opened her hands. She knew this was coming, she just wasn't prepared...yet.

Seeing her frightened expression, Malak lifted his hand and said.

"I'm not here to hurt you. On the contrary, I want to please you...Jarael."

His pleading voice surprised her. Taking a few shaky breaths, she asked.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Lay down and I'll show you." He said gesturing toward the bed.

Reluctantly, she approached the bed and lay down. Then she anxiously watched as he stopped at the bed and started to remove his clothes. After discarding everything to the floor except for his undergarment and the mask, he kneeled on the bed and reached for her.

With anticipation, she watched as he unfastened the ties of her robe and opened it.

Instinctively, she wanted to cover up, but the look in his eyes made her realize that after all these years he was still smitten with her and this amused her. Curiously, she looked at him while his hungry eyes roamed over her slender figure.

The view of her pale naked body gave him an instant excitement. She was just as beautiful as he envisioned it. Her cream-colored soft skin and light blue erect nipples were a wonderful sight to behold. From her ample breasts that were slowly moving up and down with each breath, his eyes landed on her taut stomach and then on her sex covered with thick, white curly hair. Swallowing hard, he wished to touch her but before he did that he wanted to do something.

Jarael never felt this uncomfortable in her life as she felt right now. Knowing that she was completely naked in front of him felt utterly strange. But she was sure he didn't come here to hurt her, and that thought gave her momentary solace.

"Stay here." He said as he got up and walked into the washroom.

Not even a minute went by when he returned with a small bucket of soapy water and a razor in one hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

Kneeling down beside her, he placed the bucket next to her left thigh and plunged the razor into the soapy water. Then he pulled out the razor dripping with water and said.

"Open your legs."

"What?" She asked puzzled. "Why?"

"I want to see you. All of you." He said with a hoarse voice. Malak had to steady his hands from the excitement he was feeling. He had done this before with others and he knew this was like foreplay that his previous partners enjoyed and so did he. Although they never stayed longer than a night, he still remembered their begging and moaning beneath his fingertips.

Hesitantly she opened her legs and watched as he placed the end of the razor to her skin and started to shave off the hair. Carefully, he pulled the razor upward taking away the clumps of hair. Then he plunged it into the bucket of water to clean it off and continued until he removed all of it.

Every time he touched her, Jarael's pulse quickened. Not because she was afraid he was going to cut her, but because of the sensation that he caused felt amazing and extremely erotic. Allowing him to do this intimate gesture was exciting making her grab the sheets beneath her more forcefully. She was definitely not expecting something like this from him and this greatly surprised her.

When he was done shaving her, with the bottom of her robe, he cleaned off the soap and discarded the bucket with the razor. Her freshly shaved alabaster skin_ looked wonderful,_ he desperately thought. He wished to kiss her all over, but he was unable to do that. Gazing into her eyes, he placed his hand on the top of her sex and started to massage her.

"Oh..ohhhh." She moaned as his fingers skillfully worked her sensitive spots.

Then he gradually picked up his pace while his other hand enveloped one of her breasts and gently pinched the erect nipple. Feeling his fingers on her heated sex and his other hand on her sensitive breast made her breath fast and shallow. While their eyes locked onto each other, Jarael sucked her lower lip in and then a loud moan escaped her mouth when he pinched her just a little harder bringing her closer to her climax with each stroke.

Since Zayne's death, she hadn't been with anyone, and to feel this amazing feeling was just too much to take. Her trembling body felt like it was on pure fire as he kept on giving her a wonderful pleasure that she wished would never end.

It was extremely arousing to see her like this, but Malak pushed down on the sweet desire to take her. He only wanted to please her and he was sure his plan was going to be fruitful. As her ragged breaths filled up the chamber and feeling the sleekness of her sex beneath his fingertips, he knew she was getting close to reaching her peak.

A blinding white light exploded behind her closed eyelids as her amazing orgasm shook her body to the core. A loud pleasurable cry left her mouth while her body like a string bow lifted off the bed under the pressure of this extraordinary feeling that caused her legs to shake like a leaf.

However, Malak was not planning to stop just yet.

He wanted to bring her to her peak once again.

"Please, just stop." She panted while his hands diligently worked on her sensitive skin.

"No, Jarael." Malak whispered into her ear. "I want to see you come undone again. I know you want to, I can feel it."

Shaking her head, she wanted to say no, this was enough, but deep inside she knew she wanted to feel it again and again.

Opening her legs wide, and while desperately looking into his eyes, she pushed against his hand wanted to feel his fingers. When he touched that special spot inside her, Jarael was lost in the great sensations again and again until she screamed as she had never screamed before.

With a satisfied expression, Malak looked at her elated face and asked in a hushed tone.

"Are you pleased?"

As her heart rate and breathing slowed down, she licked her parched lips, and then she said. "I am but what about you?"

She wondered why he didn't take her. In the heat of the moment, she even thought about allowing him inside her lusting body, but he didn't take the chance. _Maybe he was injured down there too_, she thought, looking at his masked face. Although in the past week she asked him a few times about removing his mask, which he refused, now she wondered if something terrible happened to not just his face but also to him making him unable to couple with her. But as she looked down on the length of his muscular body, right away she noticed the telltale bulge in his red undergarments. He was definitely excited but he didn't take her and this she found a little strange. Feeling exhausted, she leaned back on the damp pillow and ran her fingers over his wide chest feeling his rapid heartbeats.

"It's time for me to go." He said as he shifted on the bed and was ready to leave.

Getting up, he picked up his clothes and after putting them back on he walked to the door.

As he opened it, he turned back and after saying goodnight to her, he was gone.

For a few minutes, Jarael blankly stared at the closed door. She couldn't believe what had just happened between them. Although her body was satisfied, still, she felt empty seeing him leaving like this. What he did to her was an act of true selflessness, and at that moment she realized he was always genuinely nice to her even though she rejected him so many times in the past. He could have taken her if he wanted to but he chose not to. Covering up with the robe, she curled into a ball and pushed her face into the pillow. Slowly breathing in and out, her mind raced with all kinds of thoughts until sleep took over her exhausted body.

* * *

The next day she didn't see him at all.

Pacing in front of the window, her mind was in turmoil. She wanted to see him again and ask him why he did what he did, but she didn't have the chance to do that. Her meals came in the regular time of the day but no Malak he was absent.

The day after that went by slowly.

When she asked the soldier who brought her food where Malak was, he said nothing and walked out of the room. By the third day, a strange feeling enveloped her. Something was wrong and for some unexplained reason, she felt guilty. _Maybe he changed his mind and wanted to distance himself from her, or maybe he had to go somewhere and he was not even on the ship. _These frantic thoughts filled her mind while she waited for him to return.

On the fifth day, while she was in the shower lost in thoughts, Malak walked into her room. When she stepped out of the refresher wrapped in a towel, Jarael breath hitched in her throat when she realized he was sitting on the bed looking at her.

Instantly, her heart started to race within her chest seeing him.

"Where have you been?" She blurted out.

"I had to take care of a few things." He said looking at her accusing expression. Then he smiled on the inside thinking about his plan worked out exactly the way he wanted it to.

"Come here." He said in a soft tone gesturing for her to come closer.

At first, she didn't want to obey him, but the way he looked at her, Jarael couldn't say no.

When she reached him, he pulled her closer and buried his head into her towel. Slowly, she touched his bald tattooed head and gently ran her fingers over the faded tattoos. The memory of the day when he lost his hair came back to her. Even then, he sacrificed himself just to be able to save her from a crazy scientist.

_I never truly thanked him for saving my life,_ she thought with a pang of guilt.

Wrapping his arms around her, he took a few deep breaths, and then he asked.

"Did you miss me?"

"I," She started to say. "I wanted to know why did you do this?"

Staying silent, Malak slid his hands up her lean legs and cupped her shapely buttocks. A warm feeling enveloped her as he started to massage her.

"Please stop and give me an answer." She said annoyed trying to pull away from him.

"I just came to tell you I won't be back for a while." He replied and then he let go of her.

With a racing heart, she asked.

"Where are you going?"

Looking up, he gazed into her eyes and said.

"There is a war I have to win and this is what I have to do Jarael."

"How long are you going to be gone?" She inquired.

Shrugging his wide shoulders he said as he stood up.

"I don't know. Days, weeks, months, I can't predict it, but don't worry, you'll be taking care of here, I promise you that."

"Alek, please." She said grabbing onto his arm. "I can't be cooped up here alone. I'm already losing my sanity. You can't make me stay here like this." With a pleading expression, she added. "Please, take me with you."

For a few awkward seconds, they gazed into each other's eyes. Then before Jarael had a chance to say something again, Malak asked.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Nodding, she said. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Get some sleep then." He said in a calm voice trying to conceal his excitement. "Tomorrow we're leaving."

* * *

The following day, leaving the Leviathan behind, Malak and Jarael accompanied by Sith troopers headed toward Nar Shaddaa. Malak had urgent business with the Hutt Cartel and while they were there, he thought, why not mix business with pleasure. Nar Shaddaa was a perfect place to unwind and he was looking forward to spending some quality time with Jarael.

After what happened between them, he purposely avoided any physical contact with her. He was waiting on her to make the first move, which of course paid off just a few days after their arrival to the planet.

After conducting his business, Malak returned to the hotel where they were staying.

The night was still young and he promised Jarael he would take her somewhere nice if she stopped bugging him about being locked up again.

"What did you do today?" Jarael asked while she brushed her hair in the washroom.

"I told you, I had some business to take care of." Malak replied from the bedroom. Curious to know what he was doing, Jarael tried to get more information out of him, but he continuously stayed quiet about the trip or his plans. She sensed he was looking for something important. Jarael never cared for politics, she hated to get involved with anything like that, but sometimes she wondered what he was up to.

However, for fun, she purposely loved to bug him, which annoyed Malak and made Jarael smile every time she looked at his frustrated face. Putting down the brush, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Although just less than a month ago she wanted nothing more than to escape, now she found herself doubting this hasty decision.

Where would she go anyway?

Coruscant was out of the question and the pirates were gone. She was a person without a home and right now the only place she called 'home' was her place with Malak. After all, he was someone from her past, and he treated her with respect. She had no reason to hate him, let alone leave him. Secretly, she wished to be touched by him again, but besides their usual conversations, he stayed away from her, which upset her a little. At times, she even caught herself gazing at his hands, the hands that gave her nothing but pure pleasure. Jarael had no idea what was his deal, but this was starting to get under her skin and she wanted to break the ice, even if it meant she had to make the first step.

The nightclub called _Thieves_ instantly captured her with its enormous size and luxurious interior. While a long line of angry and frustrated patrons was waiting to be let in, the security instantly ushered her and Malak in like treasured guests.

The loud music shook the dark walls of the club decorated with colorful neon lights. Jarael has never been in a nightclub before and this was something new but also amazing. From the tall ceiling, where on large chandeliers Twi'lek dancers were swaying back and forth wearing almost nothing on their beautiful bodies, Jarael's attention turned to the crowd of humans and aliens dancing on the dance floor and drinking at the long, dimly lit up bar. Then she felt Malak's hand grabbing her elbow and she was pulled toward a private section with sheer curtains and black leather couches.

After sitting down, a light blue-skinned Twi'lek approached them and asked to take their order. Malak quickly ordered a drink for Jarael and then gestured for the servant to hurry up.

Leaning closer to him, Jarael said in a loud voice.

"How do you know if I like that drink?'

"You'll like it." He replied and then he scanned the crowd. A few minutes later, the servant returned with a tall glass full of golden liquid. After handing it to Jarael, she bowed her head and walked away.

"Go ahead." Malak insisted when Jarael just stared at the glass. "Taste it."

With a frown, she took a sip and then her face lit up with glee. The drink tasted like honey and some kind of flower, which name she didn't remember. Quickly, she took another sip savoring the aroma of the cold drink. As soon as she finished it, Jarael started fidgeting on the couch. The light buzzing in her head and the warm feeling in her stomach made her want to get up and dance the night away.

"Come." She said grabbing his forearm. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance." Malak replied looking at her flushed face.

"Then why did you bring me here?" She asked with a sullen face.

"To have fun, of course." Malak replied.

"You have no idea what fun is." She said with a drunken smile. Getting up, she smoothed down her pants and said. "I'm going to dance while you can sit here and watch me having a good time. Deal?"

Gesturing for her to go ahead, Malak watched as she stepped away from him and stopped at the curtains looking out toward the crowded dance floor.

Although she could have gotten lost within the crowd, if she did that, he would have a fit and possibly punish her and she was not looking forward to being punished. He brought her here to have a good time and this is what she was going to do. As the mesmerizing rhythm of the music enveloped her head, closing her eyes, she lifted her hands to the side and seductively started to sway her hips back and forth to the beat. To let go like this _felt wonderful_, she thought as her body gracefully moved with the music.

Leaning back on the couch, Malak couldn't take his eyes off her.

To see her like this, happy and relaxed was not what he was used to. Since she came back to his life, from the bitter man, Malak changed for the better. Although she was still his 'prisoner', gradually Jarael became an important part of his daily life that he enjoyed to the fullest. From her beautiful body, his eyes landed on the two men heading his way.

While he talked with them, Jarael kept on dancing like there was no tomorrow. Gracefully, she twirled her body feeling each and every muscle within her moving to the beat. Running her hands through her hair, she swayed her hips while a wide smile appeared on her face. Whatever was in that drink felt liberating and she wanted nothing but dance until her feet would give up. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time and she cherished this feeling.

* * *

It was in the wee of the morning when they left the club. On the way to the hotel, Jarael couldn't stop talking about how wonderful the place was and how much fun she had, which Malak patiently listened to. She was never a talker, but the way she talked and gestured with her delicate hands gave Malak a warm feeling inside. She looked happy and this made him happy as well. He even caught her touching his leg once causing his pulse to elevate.

When they arrived back at the hotel, he walked her to her room that was conjoined with his.

Excusing herself, she went to the washroom to relieve herself.

When she walked back to the room, they exchanged a few words, but when he was about to leave, she said.

"Stay."

Turning back from the door, Malak looked at her, and then he asked.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

A sudden nervous feeling traveled through her thinking about what she was about to say would change everything between them.

Stepping closer, she placed her hands on his mask, and then she said.

"I want to see you. Please, take it off."

Gazing into her eyes, he took a deep breath, and then he said.

"You don't want to see me."

"Let me make this decision for myself." She replied with a defiant look in her eyes. She had heard from one of the soldiers that his injury was preventing him from eating with the crew. This made her think that he might have a broken jaw and that is why he was wearing the mask and not for the purpose of intimidation. But she was dying to know what was underneath it and tonight was the night when she finally had to ask him.

Gently, he removed her hands and then he said.

"The man you knew once is not the same man behind this mask, Jarael." With a softer tone, he added. "I don't want to scare you away."

With a worried expression, she said.

"It doesn't matter how you look under that mask, it's not going to change anything. You are still the same Alek I once knew. Please take it off and stay with me." Saying that she placed her hands into his and gently squeezed them.

His pulse instantly quickened thinking about spending the night with her, but Malak knew this came with a price. To stay, he needed to remove the mask and he wasn't sure if he was prepared to show his face. As he contemplated what to do, Jarael snaked her arms around his neck and unclipped the side of his mask. Malak wanted to reach for her hands to stop her, but in the last second, he changed his mind. Slowly, she pulled the mask away from his face, and then with a loud clang, it hit the floor when it slipped out of her hands.

The horrified expression on her face told everything to Malak.

For a few seconds, she stared at him in horror, and then a small gasp left her parted lips.

Jarael was not expecting to see him like this. The whole lower side of his face was missing making him look grotesque. His chiseled jaw that once made his face handsome was no more replaced by a soft, pink flesh with added cybernetics.

"Who did this to you?" She asked with anger.

"A man that I thought to be a friend." Malak replied. As he spoke, a soft blue light emitted from the cybernetic voice box placed in his throat helping him to speak.

"I'm so sorry." She said while she couldn't tear her eyes away from his neck. Mesmerized, she lifted her hands and touched the side of his face making him tremble a little.

"I would love to see him suffer for what he had done to you." She said with a deep frown.

"He is already dead." Malak replied and then he grabbed her hand and placed it in front of his nose. Lightly he rubbed his nose on the back of her hand savoring the sweet aroma of her skin. Then he added. "I killed him."

A small, evil smile appeared on her face, and then she said.

"That's good to hear."

Then she cupped his face into her hands and pulled it down close to hers.

Gently, she planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, and then she kissed his upper lip.

Malak was stunned from the sensation that her lips left on his skin. Folding his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, while she teased him with her tongue. He wished he could have kissed her back, but instead, he grabbed a hold of her shapely buttocks and squeezed her hard enough to make her squeal.

Picking her up, he walked to the bed and lay her down on top of the covers. Then he quickly removed his clothes and collar discarding everything to the floor. Jarael's eyes immediately landed on his stiff manhood sticking out of his dark curly hair. Biting her lip, she let out a small moan, and then she pulled her top over her head and tossed it on the other side of the bed. Then she quickly removed the rest of her clothes and opened her legs, beckoning him to come closer.

There was a lusting desire in her eyes that Malak found extremely arousing.

Kneeling between her legs, he leaned forward and while his eyes never left hers, he ran his hands down the soft part of her inner thighs making her tremble with pleasure.

Jarael anxiously waited to be touched as his hands slowly slid toward her sex.

A small moan escaped her mouth when he rubbed his fingers against her moist skin. Sliding one of his fingers inside her, he started to move his hands feeling the softness and tightness of her body. Malak loved to see her squirm. Her beautiful face glowing with pleasure was what he enjoyed the most as he diligently moved his hand in and out of her. His member resting against her inner thigh pulsed with a great desire to be merged within her. Lifting her legs up and placing them on his shoulders he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Gradually, he entered her feeling an amazing sensation traveling through him making him moan with pleasure.

"Oh...Jarael." He panted as he slipped inside her. "This is just wonderful."

"Yes." She whimpered clutching the sheets. Holding onto her ankles, he watched with glee as his body collided with hers. Picking up his pace, Malak closed his eyes for a second enjoying this wonderful time with her. Then opening his eyes, he looked at her beautiful breasts bouncing as he rhythmically moved simultaneously with her.

Despite his looks, Jarael didn't pay any attention to his deformity. The only thing she cared about was the great pleasure coursing through her heated body making her pant harder every time his strong body collided with hers. It had been so long that she felt a man's touch and this was what she missed the most. Shamelessly, she moaned.

"Harder."

"As you wish." Malak said breathlessly.

The bed dangerously creaked beneath them as he brought both of them closer to their peak. But before she reached her climax, he quickly flipped her onto her fours and entered her from behind. While she loudly moaned into the sheets, holding onto her hips, Malak kept on until he felt her soft walls quivering from the astounding orgasm that made her scream into the sheets. Unable to hold back any longer, with a deep, low growl he released his seed inside her.

Then he collapsed next to her and turned toward her.

Pulling her hair away from her face, he smiled like a child on the inside from the happiness he felt at that moment. After all these bitter years and several rejections, at last, she was his and his alone. Malak couldn't be happier. He felt like he could burst from the excitement that swept through him like a hurricane.

"Are you smiling?" She asked peeking out from beneath her hair. "Because I can't tell." She added with a sly grin.

Shaking his head, Malak lifted his hand and smacked her butt.

"Ouch." She yelped. "I was just joking." She added as she rubbed her tender butt cheeks.

"Here." He said with a mischievous voice. "Let me help you." Saying that he flicked her hand away and started to rub the pink flesh enjoying this task.

"That's better." She said with a smile. Stretching her slender body, she scooted closer and wrapped her legs and arms around him.

"That was amazing." She said in a hushed tone.

"I wanted to do this to you all those years ago, but you refused." He said gazing into her eyes.

"I was young and stupid." She said with a grin.

"And now you are wise and old?" He asked running his hand down the curve of her back.

"You could say that." She replied smiling.

"I'm sorry I can't be the man you want me to be." Malak said thinking about unable to kiss her. "I would love to kiss every inch of you but I can't."

Gently, she touched the side of his face and said.

"I'm not complaining."

Gazing into her eyes, he said. "Thank you, Jarael."

Then he pressed his forehead to hers and hugged her tighter never wanting to let her go.

* * *

A couple of days later they left the planet and headed toward Kashyyyk.

Leaving Jarael behind, a few hours later Malak returned and asked her to go with him.

Standing in the grassy clearing of the forest beneath the snow-capped mountains, Jarael looked at the lightsaber in his hand and said.

"I thought only Jedi used these."

"This once belonged to a great Sith Lord named Exar Kun." Malak said as he handed her the lightsaber. "I'm sure you would be able to handle this weapon without any problems."

With a mischievous grin, she looked at him and said.

"You have much confidence in me, my Lord." Stepping away from him, she ignited the weapon engulfing her pale visage with its bright blue color. As she spun it around a few times, she added. "I think you're right. This is what I've been missing my whole life." Saying that she twirled the saber above her head and then with a wicked smile she looked at Malak and said.

"Are you ready for me?"

Pulling out his weapon, Malak ignited it and then he said.

"Always."

While they trained, the gray sky cleared, engulfing the area around them with the warm rays of the sun. Jarael was a worthy opponent to train with but in the end, she couldn't measure up to him. Although a few times she came close to carve him up, with ease, Malak evaded her attacks making her frustrated and angry.

_It feels like he is toying with me_, Jarael bitterly thought when he skillfully evaded her advances. The memory of their last sparring came into her mind and now she wondered if he was holding back or since then his skills had gotten much better?

A half an hour into their training Jarael hit the ground. Lying on the grass, and feeling annoyed by her lack of powers, with a frown she looked at the end of the red lightsaber pointing to her face, and then she said.

"I am never going to be as good as you."

"Don't say that." He replied as he deactivated his weapon and pulled her up. "You have amazing stamina and you are a good fighter. But you have still much to learn and with your abilities, I know with time you will master the Force, and then you and I would be unstoppable."

"I don't have the Force." She said. "I never had."

Pulling her closer, he said.

"Please Jarael, don't deny it. I know you feel it too. It's in you, even if it's still hidden it's there I can feel it."

"You have more confidence in me than in myself." She said with a smile. "Why, Alek? What do you see in me?"

Cupping her face, he said in a hushed tone.

"I see strength and beauty. I see you Jarael. You the Arkanian Offshoot who had overcome slavery and fought your way through many battles only to emerge victoriously, you are the most precious person I have ever met and I am honored to have you."

His words suddenly made her weak at the knees.

This man was in love with her and to hear this from him felt truly emotional.

Pulling off his mask, she threw it on the ground and planted several kisses on his cheeks and upper lip. While the warm afternoon wind gently blew the tall grass around them, sitting on top of him, Jarael's soft moans enveloped the clearing as she and Malak enjoyed the rest of their training.

"I always knew you cared about me." She said as they lay in the field satisfied. Twirling her fingers on his wide chest, she added. "I just never realized how much."

"Now you know." He said looking at her face. Then he asked. "In the past, when I was trying to court you, why did you reject me?"

Biting her lips, she took a deep breath and said.

"I always thought of you as a friend and nothing more. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

Gently, he ran his knuckles over her upper arm bringing forth millions of goosebumps on her skin.

"From friends to lovers is the best way to ensure the strength of our relationship. Don't you think?" He asked.

Smiling, she said.

"Indeed." Then she leaned closer and playfully bit down on the tip of his nose, making him laugh.

* * *

A few days later Malak received a call from Saul Karath.

After hearing the message he was eager to get back to the Leviathan.

However, by the time he got there, his commanding officer was dead, killed by the wretched Jedi scum and his old enemy whom he thought to be dead was aboard the ship trying to escape his wrath.

Despite her begging to go with him, fear of losing her, Malak locked Jarael in her room and went to search for the intruders.

He found them in the lower levels of the ship.

"He shouldn't have locked me in." Jarael growled while she relentlessly paced in the room she was locked in the first time she arrived at the ship. Feeling frustrated, she wished she was able to use the Force to break the door but she didn't possess this power, at least not yet, and that made her even angrier. In her heart, she knew Malak would return soon. He was strong and powerful, not an easy target to defeat.

It seemed like an eternity when she heard the door unlock and Malak walked in.

With a racing heart, she quickly measured him up. Seeing that he was unharmed, Jarael flung herself into his arms and then punched him in the chest several times.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did you lock me up?"

Holding onto her arms, he looked into her eyes and said in a firm tone.

"I'm glad I did because if I didn't, you might be dead by now."

"What happened?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter now." He said with a dismissal tone. Malak was not pleased to see his former friend and Master alive, but what he acquired today was worth more than anything. With an eager tone, he added. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" She inquired.

"Not what but who." Malak said with an eager expression.

The room where the prisoner was kept was cold and empty. Chained to the wall was a young woman with a skintight yellow and brown outfit. When they entered the room, she looked at Malak, and then her eyes landed on Jarael.

Already knowing from Malak who she was a frown appeared on Jarael's face. This woman sacrificed herself to save the man who disfigured Alek, the man who was not dead, as they've thought but very much alive and now free. Because of her, he got away, and possibly he is already planning an attack on them. Stepping closer, and as her eyes roamed over the Jedi, Jarael smacked her across the face.

"Bitch." She spat at Bastila.

Staying quiet, the brunette beauty stared into her eyes, and then she said.

"I don't know who you are, but you made a grave mistake to touch me like that."

While the two women exchanged a few angry words, Malak stood in the back watching them. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Bastila and turn her to the Dark side. With her battle meditation powers, she was a great asset and he was eagerly looking forward to using her against his enemies. Looking at Jarael, he wondered if she was up to the task. Together, they would have some fun with the prisoner he was sure of.

Stepping away from Bastila, Jarael approached Malak and asked in a hushed tone.

"What are you planning to do with her?"

"Anything you want to do, I'll do it with you." He replied.

"Anything?" She asked pulling up one of her eyebrows.

"Yes, my love." He replied with a wicked voice that made Bastila tremble. "Anything."

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story :D Reviews are welcome! **

**Don't forget to read my other stories here on Fanfiction. **

**For some sexy pictures please visit me on Deviantart/editsulli or look me up on Pinterest  
**

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
